This invention relates to a method of forming a visual screening cloud by using the heat of the engine exhaust manifold crossover pipe to vaporize a portion of the vehicle's on-board diesel fuel supply, or any other similar "fog oil" which could be carried on-board in any auxiliary military five galloons fuel cans.